Our Happy Ending
by Anju-Cullen-Michaels
Summary: The sequel to 'Back to the Beginning' Now that Kaname knows that Yuki is pregnant, and that he is the father he couldn't be thrilled. Things don't really go so well during there time together, Kaname feels as though Yuki knew what she was doing and put herself in this situation. Now that she's pregnant, her life is in danger. Rated M for later chapters, word usage. RxR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: IF YOU HATE MY STORIES AND HOW I WRITE THEM, DON'T BOTHER READING THEM! I'M TIRED OF ALL THE NEGATIVE COMMENTS/MESSAGES I'VE BEEN GETTING BECAUSE I'M RUINING SOMEONE'S FAVORITE CHARACTER, ETC. BUT IT'S MY STORY…AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOW I WRITE MY STORIES, DON'T EVEN READ THEM. I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR HATE, THIS IS MY STORY AND I'LL WRITE IT HOW I WANT IT. YOU'RE APPROVAL IS NOT NEEDED. **

** ~~~EVERYONE ELSE: THANKS FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT~~~~**

**Chapter 1**

** "Yuki's pregnant…?" Kaname asked, as he looked at his wife in bed. **

** "That would be correct, Master Kaname." The nurse said. **

** "Who's the father?" He asked worriedly placing his hand over his mouth. **

**The nurse shrugged, "It's too soon to tell, she's only about two months in…but with how things turned out; it's safe to say you are, Master Kaname." **

**Kaname sunk into the chair and covered his face in hands. **_**Thank god she's all right. And she's bearing my child. **_

** "Master Kaname…?" The nurse hesitated, "There's more…"**

**Kaname's head shot up and he looked at the nurse in confusion. **_**What could she mean that there's more? Yuki's pregnant; it's my child…end of discussion. **_**He thought again. The nurse placed her clipboard on the table and sat in the chair across from Kaname. **

** "You see, Master Kaname…" The nurse began, "When Zero turned Yuki into a human, it endangered Yuki's life."**

** "What…? How?" Kaname growled.**

** "Since the unborn child is a vampire, it had to get its nutrients one way or another. But, because Yuki was a human for a good while, Yuki's body couldn't handle the vampire as well as she could now. Though she is a vampire now; I'm afraid…that both Yuki's life and the baby's life is at stake…" The nurse sighed. **

**Kaname stood up and walked over to Yuki, and placed his hand on her hand. **_**I'm sorry that I made you wait so long. It was so hard to track you; I swear…I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect you and the baby. **_

** "Leave…" Kaname whispered. **

** "Master Kaname…?" **

** "Leave!" Kaname growled. **

**The nurse jolted and grabbed her clipboard and ran out of the room, leaving Kaname and Yuki alone. **

** "How could you do that, Yuki…?" He whispered. "Letting Zero take control of you like that. You know me, I would've found another way." **

**Yuki squeezed Kaname's hand as she slowly sat up. She looked into his eyes before crying, he immediately squeezed her in his arms trying to comfort her.**

** "I'm sorry…" Yuki whimpered, "He said, that he would've…~hiccup~…killed you. I didn't ~hiccup~ know what else to do." **

** "It's okay, he's gone. We don't need to worry about him anymore." Kaname whispered. **

**Yuki small arms locked around Kaname, as she placed her head on his shoulder crying. **

__**"The only thing that matters is…you and the baby are safe." Kaname added.**

**Yuki pushed him off, before screaming. **

** "Didn't you hear the nurse?! I'm in danger! The baby's in danger, Kaname! I'm not safe and neither is the baby!" Yuki protested. **

** "That's only because, you let Zero..." **

** "You're saying this is my fault?!" Yuki interrupted. "I tried to protect you, and I knew I had to do whatever it took to save you. And now you're blaming me for the whole thing?" **

**Yuki got out of bed and slammed the bathroom door shut behind her. She slammed her hands against the ceramic sink, causing it to crack. Kaname stood on the other side of the door, and listened. Yuki was on a rampage, cursing out a storm, slamming her fists into whatever she could. **

** "Fuck!" Yuki screamed as she fell to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. **

** "Yuki…are you alright?" Kaname said through the door. **

**Yuki did nothing but stare at the door; she didn't want to talk to anybody. She just wanted to be alone, away from everything. **

** "Yuki…please…" Kaname whispered, placing his head on the doorframe. **

**Yuki began to cry. **_**I don't know what I'm going to do, I…just don't. **_**She placed a hand on her stomach; she could feel the baby moving ever so slightly. She wondered how much longer it would be until her body gave out, sure she had the strength of the vampire, but according to the nurse, the baby had already done damage. **_**I wonder what's going to become of me…? Kaname blames me for this mishap…why can't he understand that I was trying to protect him!? **_**Yuki thought, slamming her head against the ceramic tiled wall. **

**Yuki sat up, letting the shards fall down onto the floor behind her. Kaname knocked on the door again, and rattled the lock. **

** "Please…Yuki…open the door…" Kaname asked again. **

** "I don't want to. I want to be alone…" Yuki whimpered, her head on the wall again. **

** "Yuki, someone needs to look after you in your current state. Your health, and possibly your life is in danger. As well as the unborn child…" **

**Yuki placed clenched the fabric over her stomach, and stood up. She remained against the wall, not taking another step closer to do the door. **

** "This is my fault…isn't it…?" She asked trying to get Kaname to tell her the truth.**

** "Yuki…"**

** "Isn't it?!" She growled. **

**Kaname sighed before answering, "You let Zero control you…you fell weak…" **

** "So you're saying, if I wasn't so desperate to protect the man I love…things could be better!" **

** "Yuki…I would've saved you in any way possible. I didn't want it to turn out like this." Kaname sighed, "I'm relieved that you're alright. I'm thrilled that you're carrying my child. Just not…"**

** "My choices!" Yuki finished. **

**Kaname sighed, and didn't say another word. Instead he walked away from the door and left Yuki to be by herself. He closed the door behind him and placed his hand on his head. Yuki quietly left the bathroom, and then walked to the main door. She locked the door behind Kaname as quietly as possible. Kaname turned around resting his forehead on the door. **

** "Please, let me be with you…" He begged. **

**Yuki placed her hand on the door and shook her head, "Just go away." **

**After several seconds, Kaname did what Yuki asked of him. He moved from his spot and walked down the hall, further and further away from Yuki. **

**Woah, not the best way to start 'Our Happy Ending' but hey, I'm gonna add some drama! What's a story like without any drama!**

**What's Yuki going to do?  
**

**Can someone convince her to make the right decision?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT UPDATE! I WAS BUSY WITH WORK AND AS SOON AS I FINISHED UP THE SUMMER INTERNSHIP, I WAS AT BAND CAMP! IT'S BEEN A REALLY BUSY COUPLD OF MONTHS,SENIOR YEAR! LAST SEMESTER OF MY UNDERGRAD! SO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN! AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**Chapter 2**

** "What do you mean her life is at stake?" Kain asked. **

**Kaname paced back in forth in his room, his arms crossed over his chest. **

** "It means what it means." Kaname growled. **

** "But, there has to be something that we can do." **

**~~~~~~~~WITH YUKI~~~~**

**She still sat on the floor behind her door, her head hidden in her knees. She knew Kaname wasn't thrilled with her choices, but she did what she chose because she wanted to. **_**Why can't Kaname just be happy for me? And why can't he just understand why I went with Zero? This isn't fair; he's pissed. **_

__**"Yuki…?" **

**The knock at her door woke her up, and she listened to the voice. **

** "Chairman…?" Yuki asked, standing up. **

** "Will you let me in?" **

**Yuki turned toward the door, and placed her hand on the knob and froze. She wasn't sure if she should let him in or not; who knows what he would try to do. She hesitated for another moment and slowly unlocked the door to let the Chairman in. Immediately he pushed through the door and hugged Yuki tightly. **

** "Thank god you're alright." Chairman said. **

**Yuki had no words; all she could simply do was hug him back. Though he only adopted her; he was the only father that she had throughout her whole life. Even with the memories of her real father; everything was slightly blurry to her…but all she remembered was watching her mom run into her room, not saying a word and taking Kaname away from her. Seconds later, her mom erased all her memories after her father died. So until that day, Yuki never really had a father to look up. **

** "Chairman…I need to talk to you…" Yuki said. **

**Chairman looked at Yuki and nodded. **

** "Whatever it is, I'm here for you. Always have, always will." **

**Yuki smiled and sat on her bed with her legs tucked beneath her, and Chairman took the chair across the room and sat down. He could tell Yuki was worried and something was bothering her, and he was happy that she chose to vent to her.**

** "I'm pregnant…" Yuki whispered. **

**Chairman smiled as he stood up and held her hands, "That's wonderful news, Yuki!"**

** "But…" **

** "But?" **

**Yuki hesitated a bit and placed her hand on her belly, "The nurse said that my life is at risk, along with the baby's life." **

** "How is that possible?" **

** "Apparently when Zero turned me into a human; it was long enough to where the baby could do some damage. And apparently it did. My life is at stake. Along with the child." **

** "But Yuki…there has to be a way." Chairman said, as he sat on the edge of her bed. **

** "I've only thought of one way….which I know Kaname will not approve…" **

** "There has to be another way, Yuki. You've always found another way." **

** "This is the only way possible as of now. It's still too soon to tell. I might end up getting it aborted, and try again." Yuki whispered. **

**Chairman held out his arms and waited for Yuki to enter his arms. His arms hugged her tightly and he sighed as he whispered in her ear; "Whatever you choose, I will be here for you." **

** "Chairman…I want to stay with you until I officially decide what to do." Yuki said, "Is that alright?" **

** "Yuki, you are still welcomed in my home, and I will help you as time goes on. I swear by it." **

**Yuki smiled and began to pack her bags. As Chairman helped her, he asked her another question.**

** "Why do you want to stay with me?" **

** "Kaname thinks this all my fault; and all I did was try to protect what we had and he believes that if I wasn't so stupid or naïve, we wouldn't be in this situation. It's not fair, last time I checked; he would do anything for me, why can't it be the same for me?" **

**Chairman didn't say anything at first and remembered a moment Yuki and Kaname shared in their early years at the academy. **

**~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~**

** "Congrats on becoming a prefect, Yuki! I knew you could do it. I'm still deciding on your partner…but hopefully that should be decided within the next several days." Chairman said, as he handed her the prefect badge. **

** "Thanks, Kaien, I really appreciate it." **

**There was a knock at the door that caught both of their attention. **

** "Come in." Chairman said. **

** "Kaname-senpai!" Yuki gasped. **

**Kaname chuckled as he walked to the Chairman's desk, "What's the news?" **

** "Yuki is now a prefect and will be helping you and your fellow classmates leave your dorm to attend classes." **

** "That is good news, Chairman." Kaname turned to Yuki, "I'm proud of you, Yuki." **

**Yuki's face began to redden as she bowed, then stood up and confronted Kaname.**

** "I will always protect you, it my duty and responsibility. I will never fail. I swear by it." **

**Kaname smiled and returned the bow, "I'll hold you to it." **

**~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~**

_**Master Kaname did accept Yuki's promise to always protect him, so why now is he suddetly changing his mind? **_**Chairman thought as he left Yuki's room with a few of her bags. **

** "Kaien, what are you doing with Yuki's things?" Aidou asked, as they crossed paths.**

** "Yuki is staying with me for a while, on her own accord." Kaien said, as he began to head down the stairs out the door. **

**~~~~~~~WITH KANAME~~~~**

** "What do you think she's going to do?" Kain asked his leader. **

** "I don't know, I just hope she thinks about the consequences…"**

**Kain's head snapped up, "She wouldn't get an abortion…right?" **

**Kaname chuckled, "Of course not, she's not strong enough to put herself through that loss and…"**

**Kaname was interrupted mid-sentence as Aidou slammed open the door to Kaname's room.**

** "Have you ever heard of knocking, AIdou? You should try it sometime!" Kain growled, as the blonde-haired man entered the room. **

** "I just passed Chairman Kaien in the halls with Yuki's things…and she's going to be staying with him." Aidou admitted. **

** "What do you mean?" Kain retorted. **

** "I mean what I said, Yuki is going to be living with Chairman Kaien." **

**~~~~~~~~~YUKI~~~~~~**

**Yuki began to walk out of her room, and turned off the lights. She pulled her last bag out of the door and shut it behind her. **

** "Yuki, what are you doing?" Kaname asked, walking towards her. **

** "Staying with Chairman." Yuki admitted, sliding by Kaname. **

** "For what reason?" Kaname said, as he grabbed her arm.**

**Yuki pulled her arm free from Kaname, and growled at him. "I have every right to go where I want to go. Obviously, you haven't been happy with my decisions, and I want to be around someone who supports my views and listens to me." **

** "You need to stay here, your life is at stake Yuki. I couldn't bear to live if something happened to you, let alone our child."**

** "Kaname, for once! Just let me do something that I want to do!"**

** "Yuki; please just stay with me." **

**Yuki backed up and turned began to walk towards the main staircase. Kaname chased after her, his blood boiling. Yuki rushed down the stairs and met Kaien at the front door. Kaname froze at the top at the stairs, before yelling down at Yuki.**

** "Yuki, you need to stay here!" **

**Yuki turned around and looked at the angry man, known as her husband. **

** "I can't do that Kaname. I just need a break, from this place, these people, and you…" **

**And with that Yuki and Kaien walked out the Night Class dormitory and travelled the stone path to the Day Class dormitory. **

Wow! Not expecting that now were you! I'm thinking that this book is gonna go well. BTW: I don't care if people choose abortions or not, it's their own decisions. So, don't judge me on that…just wanted to throw in another twist/cliffhanger.

RxR

Look out for the next update.

Whoever can guess Yuki's decision gets a shout-out after the next chapter!


End file.
